


The Blues Have Blown Away

by bushlaboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushlaboo/pseuds/bushlaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're more than just the two of us." Or how Olicity decides to return to Starling and Oliver makes Felicity a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blues Have Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> It happened! **_Finally_**. While not completely angst free, fluffy Olicity goodness has been written. \o/

There was no choice to make. He told her that truth after the Count held her hostage and it would never change. No matter what was happening in the world, good or bad, as long as Felicity was alive, safe and happy he’d be able to face it. Though after confronting so much darkness and even succumbing to it for large chunks of time, Oliver found embracing the good to be difficult. If life were like the movies driving off into the sunset would have been the end of his story, his happily ever after.

When Thea was younger he read her fairytales. Not the bloody original tales of the Grimm Brothers, but the sanitized, happier version of the stories. But even then Speedy had been inquisitive and suspicious, always asking what happened next. “What does happily ever after look like?” He’d hug her to him, ruffling her hair and reply, “Like our life.”

Ollie Queen hadn’t known better. He hadn’t known of their father’s dealings with Malcom Merlyn, the darkness creeping into his city threatening its destruction. He could not see the repaired fractures in his parents’ relationship or where his poor decisions were leading him. His life was good, not only were his needs met, but his wants. On top of that, the consequences of every careless choice he made were never felt.

Not until the Gambit. Until Lian Yu and everything that followed. For the longest time Oliver felt he deserved every bad thing that happened to him and more. He’d been selfish. He used people or was careless with them, even the ones he truly loved. If he believed in karma, the things that happened to him the five years he was way and the bad things that continued to befall him upon his return were earned. Every scar, physical and emotional, was penance. One that he would never be done with.

Felicity changed that – hell she changed everything. Dig had been right when he told him being the Arrow would scrape away at him, and while the older man had been his rock, Felicity was his light. It didn’t matter how bad things were, how hopeless they seemed, she believed in him. More than her love, which he valued and cherished more than any other gift he’d been given, and her trust; it was her belief in him that gotten him through the worst moments. She believed so he had to find a way, if only to be worthy of her faith.

Sometimes he liked to think it was destiny, his mother hiring Dig and Walter giving him Felicity’s name to help with Deadshot’s laptop. Without them he could not have been the Arrow or saved the number of people he did, but more importantly he could not be himself – Oliver Queen, and yeah, it would probably still creep Diggle out to know he referred to himself in the third person. But that was his happily ever; getting to be a person, not a hero on a mission, but a man. A man who was completely and irrevocably in love with a babbling, brilliant blonde. A man who cherished his little sister and had risked everything to save her. A man who valued his best friend, even though he’d terribly abused their relationship.

No matter how much he enjoyed the carefree months he spent with Felicity, learning about himself, her, and who they were together he still felt the need to make things right with Diggle. Oliver knew he wouldn’t be able to be the man he wanted – the one that was coming into clear definition every day – until he made amends with his best friend.

“You’re thinking too hard again,” Felicity said, nudging his thigh with her toes bringing him out of his thoughts and back to the reality in front of him. They’d made to the east coast a few weeks ago and Felicity had insisted on driving up to Cape Cod. He’d never been further than Martha’s Vineyard, but during her time at MIT she’d manage to visit and fall in love with the little city at very tip of the cape. They’d been staying just outside Provincetown for a few days, and having explored the little artist shops and tourist traps already they were spending the day on the beach.

The water was gentler on the bay side, the lapping of the little waves was soothing and the heat of the day was combatted with the sea-spray and shade the umbrella they were under offered. “Not something I would have been accused of ten years ago,” he joked.

Felicity huffed and rolled her eyes. She’d always known that Oliver had a sense of humor, but he’d very rarely ever joked before. She loved the fact he did so now more frequently and easily, however, she wasn’t a fan of him doing so to deflect things. Before they left Starling she told him that she needed the truth, no matter what it was, if they were going to do this.

That wasn’t to say she’d start the next Spanish Inquisition. If it wasn’t something he was ready to talk about, he’d say so, and that would be enough for her. She just needed to know that he’d communicate with her. That big, important and possibly life altering decisions would not be made without her. As far as she was concerned they could become gypies and travel aimlessly for the rest of their lives – as long as she had a device and wifi, she could work remotely to keep them in funds – or they could decide to plant roots somewhere (though if she had her preference the somewhere would be Starling) and build a settled life together.

Eying him quizzically, she tilted her head and that caused his lips to tick up into a slight smile. Oliver smiling had her smiling in turn. “Not going to work Mister. What’s up?”

He sighed and reached for her hand. Tangling their fingers together, Oliver brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “This, our travelling … it’s been the most peaceful and fulfilling months of my life. I don’t want it to end, but …”

“But?” she prodded, squeezing his hand in hers.

“I know who I am now,” he answered, their gazes meeting. “Well for the most part I do, and as amazing as these last few months have been, and as I much as I’d like to stay in this bubble we’ve built.” He hesitated, Oliver wasn’t certain what Felicity’s response would be to what he’d said next. He never wanted her to think that she – that they – weren’t enough for him. That could not be further from the truth, but he missed his sister and brother, their friends. And while he did not want to pick up his mask again, he missed having a purpose greater than himself, and he wanted to find a way to help people outside of his past nighttime activities. “We’re more than just the two of us.”

He anticipated a number of reactions, everything but the one he received. Felicity bounced in delight and shot him one of her blinding smiles, and he felt himself go breathless as she hooked her free arm around his neck, hugging him tightly. Releasing her other hand, Oliver cupped her hip and pulled her into his lap. “I take it you feel the same way,” he said, before nuzzling his lips into one his favorite places on her body – the area where her neck and shoulder met.

Giggling from the nip of his lips, Felicity pulled back slightly so that their gazes were once again locked. “I love you, Oliver. Getting you all to myself has been a dream come true, and I fully expect to erect,” her cheeks flushed, as his eyes darkened. It made her stop mid-sentence as she tried to refocus on the point she’d been about to make and not the feelings that look from him evoked. “Our bubble,” she managed to continue. “We’ll go into our ‘you and me’ bubble as much as possible, but not at the expense of our larger, family bubble. Thea, Dig, Lyla and Sara, my mom, Laurel, and Roy when we can manage it. Oh, and Team Flash.” Oliver’s azure eyes dimmed some at their inclusion. “Hey,” she tugged gently on his neck, “just because you’re out the hero business doesn’t mean Barry is no longer your friend or that he won’t need your advice. It’s not like there are bunch of retired superheroes out there who can offer him sage advice.”

“I’m not sure how sage my advice would be,” he admitted, thinking about all of questionable choices he made throughout his life and not just as the Arrow.

“You did things right and wrong Oliver. Everyone does. You need to have done both to offer truly good advice.”

His face lightened and his tensing shoulders relaxed. “Since you’re the smartest person I know, you must be right.”

“One of these days I really am going to have to get that recorded,” she teased, before kissing him soundly. Oliver pulled her closer and tangled his fingers in her hair. He reveled in the feel of her, in the knowledge that she loved him, and in the certainty no matter how he felt about his accumulated sins Felicity would always to choose them.

When the need to breathe finally won out and their lips parted, Oliver took a deep breath, before promising, “One day you will.”


End file.
